Finding Out the Truth
by satouangel
Summary: the story is based on my poem Truth. Inuyasha must choose between Kikyo and Kagome. Who will be his mate? Conflict begins and maybe some mast destruction here and there. the pairings are obvious InuKag X InuKik soooo terrible at this stuff...
1. Rain

Finding Out The Truth  
  
Ch. 1 Rain  
  
Well this is Satou again! Well yea. this story is based on my poem "Truth" if u haven't read it....READ IT! Heheh......yea.....enjoy! don't forget to review my story! Hehe if ur wondering the story takes place after Kikyo dies by being knocked into the lava think by Naraku. (Some people wont know this if u only watch it on Cartoon Network cause they haven't shown this. Heheh) I also want to give thanks to the reviewers from my poem "Truth" that gave me this idea. THX!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (wish I did though hahha). Inuyasha is the work of  
  
Rumiko Takahashi-sama. So DON'T SUE ME!!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"WAHHH!!! Ka...Kagome! INUYASHA HIT ME!!!!! WAHHH!" scream Shippo-chan, the little kitsune.  
  
"INNUUYAAASHAAA!!!!!!!! OSWARI (A/N think that's how u spell it)!!!!!" Once again Kagome saves the day for the little kitsune.  
  
Then there is a BOOM! And a gigantic crater with the inu in it.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR KAGOME!!!!!" Inuyasha looks at the little kitsune. "YOU STUPID BRAT!!!!" Inuyasha runs over to Shippo and starts to hit him some more.  
  
Then another big BOOM and another gigantic crater...that is even bigger...  
  
"when will the madness stop........." said the sighing monk and demon slayer.  
  
"Lets go Miroku......maybe they will notice and follow us..."said Sango and sighs then starts to leave the "ugly" scene with Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Hai Hai......lets go..." answered Miroku and following along with Sango. Then Shippo comes bouncing on to Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"They're pointless......" said Shippo-chan.  
  
After about 15 minutes.  
  
"Huh...where are Miroku, Sango-chan, and Shippo-chan?" said Kagome, looking around to see if she could find Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.  
  
"Che (A/N that's a sound effect haha its sad isn't it)." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Huh...?" Kagome looks up at the sky and it starts to rain. "its raining...we should go back before we get sick, ne?"  
  
"Yea...maybe Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are there." Agreeing with Kagome.  
  
The two head back to the village where the well is (A/N I don't know what the village name is so GOMEN NASAI!!!!). And the rain begins to get heavier and heavier.  
  
After about 5 minutes the two find Kaede's house and enter to get shelter from the rain.  
  
"O...Kagome-chan, ye are very wet... ye should dry up at the fire. And Inuyasha, ye should join Kagome-chan." (A/N TOO MANY YE'S!!!) Said Kaede  
  
"Hai, Kaede-bachan (A/N I think that's it hah don't know.)" said Kagome, with some coughs in between words  
  
"Kagome-chan, are you ok?" said Sango, who was right now concerned of Kagome's health.'  
  
"Yes, I am fine. I just have something in my throat." Coughed Kagome.  
  
But still Sango goes ahead and checks her temperature. And Kagome is burning up.  
  
"Kagome-chan! You're sick!" said Sango after having to check Kagome's temperature.  
  
Then Kaede made Kagome rest and then the rest fell asleep after seeing Kagome falling asleep.  
  
Then after about 10 minutes Kagome gets up.  
  
"Shouldn't you be resting? You're sick." Called out Inuyasha.  
  
"I know...but I can't sleep any more." Answered Kagome.  
  
"che..." said Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha goes to Kagome and wraps his arms around Kagome to keep her warm.  
  
"Huh! Inuyasha, you're gonna get sick!" blushed Kagome.  
  
"Don't care. You need to get better." Answered Inuyasha.  
  
"heheh kawaii" thought the three who are now peeking at the two "love birds"  
  
---OUTSIDE---  
  
There is a rustle outside...(A/N dun DUN DUN!)  
  
"Inuyasha......" says someone in a white and red gi and hamaka.  
  
---Some Place---  
  
"So.....she's back......hahahaaha this will be fun..." says someone in the shadows...  
  
END OF CH.1  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
?DICTIONARY?  
  
miko: priestess  
  
-chan: little or something of the sort  
  
kitsune: fox  
  
oswari: sit or maybe sit boy  
  
hai: yes  
  
gomen nasai: sorry (if u are talking to a person with like respect or something like that)  
  
bachan: aunty or grandma (I forgot which one hahha)  
  
Satou: so how'd u guess like my story? MUHAHAAH WHO IS THE PERSON IN THE RED AND WHITE GI AND HAMAKA.....is that how u spell it....hamaka...hamaka....o well...MUHAHAHA CLIF HANGER!!!! MUHAHAHA! Hah yea...u have to wait till I make the next chapter! But that's gonna be soon! I hope...... hahha... 


	2. Returning

Finding Out the Truth  
  
Ch. 2 Returning  
  
Ok! Im finally goin to do ch.2 haha. Ok so....ON WITH THE STORY!!! Hehe  
  
Satou: do I still have to do the disclaimer stuff....i already did it last chapter....  
  
Kagome: Yup u have to.  
  
Inuyasha: U DONT OWN US!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAAH  
  
Satou:......(baka inu....baka miko...)  
  
Sesshomaru enters the scene  
  
Satou: SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!!! (hugs Sesshomaru (the stars don't work so ill do this)) I LOVE U!!!!! HEHEHEHE Sesshomaru:...(smirk)...(HUGS BACK!!!!) Satou: YAY!!!! SESSHOMARU IS MINE!!!! MUHAHAHAA NO ONE CAN HAVE HIM!!!!  
  
Haha ok (is still holding Sesshomaru) ON WITH "FINDING THE TRUTH" CH. 2!!!  
  
I need to clear some things up. (This) means wat they are thinking. Ok?  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Hahaha...so....she has been revived......this will be very interesting...what will you do... Inuyasha..." says a shadowy figure...(A/N WHO IS THIS PERSON AHHHHHH)  
  
---At Kaede's House (It is morning now)---  
  
Inuyasha yawns, "Huh..." Inuyasha looks at the beautiful scene below him and smiles. (She is so beautiful when she's asleep...) Inuyasha brushes some strands of hair away from the face of the beautiful maiden sleeping near him.  
  
"huh...o...Inuyasha...good morning..." said the young miko (A/N is Kagome really considered a miko...I DON'T KNOW!!! o well..). Then when the young miko realizes where she is, she blushes the same color of the gi of Inuyasha's. (A/N hehe)  
  
Then the two parted after they heard everyone waking up.  
  
"KAGOME!!! OHAYO." said the little kitsune jumping to Kagome's arms  
  
"hehe...ohayo Shippo-chan." Answered Kagome.  
  
"Ok....now that we are all awake...lets go find the Shikon Jewels..." commanded Inuyasha.  
  
"Hai, hai Inuyasha" obeyed Kagome  
  
"BUT......BUT..IM HUNGRY!!!!" Shippo cried.  
  
"yea so am I..." said Miroku  
  
Inuyasha goes to both Miroku...and he looks very happy with a happy smile...then...  
  
"OW OW OW OW!!!!!! INUYASHA STOP HAHAHAH THAT!!!! THAT HAHAA HURTS!!!!" cried both the hoshi and kitsune. Kagome and Sango sweat drops...(this is...interesting...).  
  
"HAHAHAH INU HAHA INU HAHA INUYASHA!!!!!!! STOP HHAAH IT!!! HAHAHHA!" laughed both Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"hehehe then we go look for the Shikon Jewels....right?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"YES HAHAHA YES HAHAAA!!" answered the two.  
  
"Good then...lets go YOSH!!!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"heh heh......" both the kitsune and hoshi sigh and drop their heads down.  
  
"I think there is something wrong with Inuyasha...he just......tickled hoshi-sama and Shippo-chan almost... to death..." whispered Sango to Kagome.  
  
"Yea...that really scared the heck out of me.....Inuyasha usually hits them...but this is.....different..."  
  
"ACHOO!!!!" (there's someone talking about me...who is it...I'M GONNA KILL THEM!!)  
  
"HUH! I FEEL A SHIKON JEWEL!!"  
  
Everyone looks at Kagome after she said that.  
  
"Where is it Kagome-sama?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Its coming from...over there" Kagome points to the direction to an abandon seems-to-be shrine. "It's coming from that building!"  
  
"COME ON! LETS GO!!" commanded Inuyasha.  
  
Then everyone runs to the run-down shine. While the group goes to the shine there is a shadowy image following them.  
  
The group enters the shine and Kagome tries to sense the Shikon Jewels.  
  
"The Shikon Jewel is in that room!"  
  
Everyone runs to the room which seems to be the room were you were to worship something (A/N sry I don't know wat the room is called SRY!). When the 6 walk into the room Miroku notices something.  
  
"Are you ok Hoshi-sama?" Asked Sango  
  
"huh....umm...yea..." Answered Miroku. (That's weird the ground sounds like its hollow)  
  
Then Kagome points out the where in the room it is and Shippo grabs the Shikon Jewel.  
  
"HAI! I have it!" yelled out Shippo in triumph because he got the jewel. And he hands it to Kagome.  
  
But when he handed it to Kagome there was a rumble and Shippo accidentally dropped it and fell though the cracks.  
  
"HUH WAHHH!!!! I DROPPED THE JEWEL!!! WAHH!! GOMEN KAGOME!!! WAHH!!!" cried Shippo with tears.  
  
"Its ok Shippo." Said Kagome cooing him.  
  
Then there was more rumbling then a big demon came out from under Kagome and Shippo. And Kagome and Shippo is thrown into the air. But before Kagome hits the ground Shippo turns into the big balloon thing and saves Kagome.  
  
"HAHAHAA THANK YOU FOR THE JEWEL!!! HAHAHA!! I've been trying to get it...haha and now I finally have it...hahaha...now I will thank you by making you become one with me! Hahaha!" said the snake-like demon. The demon charges at Kagome and Shippo but then an arrow is shoot from the door they entered into, saving both the young miko and kitsune.  
  
"HUH!" everyone looks at who shoot the arrow.  
  
"Ki..KIKYO!!!!"  
  
END OF CH. 2  
  
?DICTIONARY?  
  
Ohayo: Good Morning  
  
Yosh: alright  
  
Hoshi: Monk  
  
-sama – its like talking to a person with a higher rank or something like that.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Satou: MUHAHAHAH WAT IS KIKYO DOING HERE!!! I THOUGHT SHE DIED!!!  
  
Kikyo: Quiet girl...  
  
Satou:...hehe............ok......  
  
Kikyo: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Satou: .....o...k...yea...KIKYOS BACK!!!! MUHAHAHHA 


	3. Sorrow

Finding Out the Truth  
  
Ch. 3 Sorrow  
  
OK! Satou here again! THX SOO MUCH FOR UR REVIEWS!!!! haha and if u r wondering wat the pairings are.....................IM NOT GONNA TELL!! MUHAHAHHAHAHHAHA /ahem/ (and the little / will be the actions...MUHAHA I copied Kari!!) ok yea. just gotta wait till im done! Hheheh  
  
Satou: Just to tell ya......I OWN INUYASHA!!!! MUHAHAHAHHA  
  
Inuyasha: no u don't.........NO ONE OWNS ME!!! MUAHAHAHAHA NO ONE CAN!!!! MUAHHAHAHA  
  
Kagome: OSWARI!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: ow.........baka girl...NO ONE CAN OWN MEE!!!!! MUAHAHAHAAHA  
  
Satou:...ok............baka inu..........WHY DID HE HAVE TO GO AND TELL U I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!! .........INUYASHA!!!!! WAH I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!! /cries/  
  
Inuyasha: I know u don't. NO ONE CAN!!! MUHAHHAHHAHA  
  
(This) means the people are thinking k?  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Ki...KIKYO!"  
  
"WHO DARES ATTACK ME!?!?!"  
  
"hehe...you are such a pathetic youkai...attacking a defenseless girl and a kitsune... YOU YOUKAIS SHOULD ALL DIE!!!!" Kikyo shoots one of her purification arrows (A/N is it wat that's called? I forgot haha XP)and almost hits the snake youkai. "I won't miss next time..." Kikyo gets an arrow ready "NOW DIE!" and Kikyo hits the snake youkai in the heart and the snake youkai is blown into a million pieces. (A/N MUHAHHAH GO KIKYO!!!) Then a the Shikon Jewels falls from the youkai and Kikyo catches it and she walks away like nothing happened.  
  
"Ki...KIKYO! WAIT!!!" yelled out Inuyasha and he runs out and follows Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome muttered under her breath. Kagome tears up but tries to stop the tears and wonders why she is crying...(Inuyasha......you still love her......why am I here?...I'm just in the way of their relationship...they could be in love and not thirsting for revenge...and...why am I crying...I should be happy that Kikyo is back...what the heck is wrong with me...). Kagome runs out the other way to find that Kikyo is there with Inuyasha.  
  
---OUTSIDE WITH KIKYO AND INUYASHA---  
  
"I thought you died...Kikyo..."  
  
"Well it seems I didn't...did I...Inuyasha."  
  
"But I thought you fell into the (A/N forgot wat it was haha so im guessing hhaah) lava? How did you survive? You were fighting Naraku and he killed you? 'Cause I know he wouldn't let you survive...unless..."  
  
"Don't think that Inuyasha...I would never go for him..."interrupted Kikyo. "I did die though...but my soul was still hungry for revenge...hahaha...and was revived again...HAHAH!!"  
  
"Then I am glad...that you still want revenge...because you're back..." Inuyasha then embraces Kikyo. "Kikyo......I was...worried...I really...missed you..."  
  
"hehe...then I will see you in HELL!" Kikyo takes out a dagger and tries to stab Inuyasha. But Kagome jumps in and gets slashed in the arm. "Stupid reincarnation...I wonder if you really are my reincarnation...you're too stupid to be mine..."  
  
"KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"  
  
"Hehe...you.../huff/ were gonna /huff/ get hurt...I don't want...anything to...happen to you..." Kagome then faints from loss of blood.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" the rest of the gang yells when they see Kagome faint.  
  
"Inuyasha what did you do to Kagome-sama?" Asked the concerned monk  
  
"grrr (A/N WAT A BAD GROWLING SOUND!!!) KIKYO!!!..huh...WHERE ARE YOU KIKYO!?!?!"  
  
"HAHA I will see you later...Inuyasha...I'll kill you later...HAAHA!" Kikyo's voice gradually gets harder to hear as she gets further away.  
  
---SOMEWHERE (A/N IM NOT TELLING MUHAHAHAH)---  
  
"/snicker/ so Inuyasha knows she's back...this will be good. This will make my plan so much more easier...despair...regret...revenge...hatred...I will make you feel all that... Inuyasha..."  
  
---BACK WITH INUYASHA AND GANG...OR IN A CABIN...---  
  
"hmmm...ummmm....huh...where am I......?"  
  
"Ah Kagome-sama you are awake."  
  
"hunnn....ummm...yea" Kagome tries to get up but falls back down. "ow...that hurt...huh.../remembers what happened to her arm/ o yea...Kikyo slashed me with that dagger..."Kagome gets up, using her other arm, and gets up.  
  
"Kagome-chan you should be resting." Sango said when she got in the small cabin they were in.  
  
"ARE YOU OKAY KAGOME!?!?!" asked the concern kitsune who now just jumped to the shoulder of the arm without the wound.  
  
"Yes, Shippo-chan." Answered Kagome and trying to make Shippo stop poking the wound. (WILL SHIPPO PLEASE STOP DOING THAT!!!)  
  
/poke poke/ (you know this is fun) /poke poke/ (heheh) /poke/ (hey...that looks fun...WHY CAN'T I TRY!?!?! (A/N just to tell you this is Miroku hahha))  
  
"hehe ummm Shippo-chan would you stop doing that!.../Shippo all of a sudden stops/" said Kagome with a some force. "ummm Sango-chan...do you know where Inuyasha is...?"  
  
"umm I think he is outside somewhere..."  
  
"o...ummm Thanks Sango-chan" Kagome walks out the door and tries to find Inuyasha. /sigh/ (why am I trying to find him...he is okay on his own...I should go back...before Sango-chan, Shippo-chan, and Miroku-sama get worried...) Kagome goes back to the cabin and rests.  
  
---WHEREVER INUYASHA IS---  
  
"Kikyo...I can't believe you are alive...but you still want revenge...why...I thought I knew you died because of Naraku...not me..." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"I do...I knew you didn't...but I still want to kill you...my soul will not rest if you're still alive and breathing! I WANT YOU DIED!  
  
END OF CH. 3  
  
?DICTIONARY?  
  
Baka - idiot  
  
youkai – demon  
  
Hanyou – half demon  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Satou: OK!!! IM FINALLY DONE WITH CH. 3! YAY! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! Hehe  
  
Shippo: OK!! IT'S DONE!! Heheh now I finally get to poke Kagome's wound...MUHAHAHAAH /poke poke/  
  
Kagome: SHIPPO!!!!!  
  
Shippo: IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!! INUYASHA TOLD ME TOO!! WAH!!!!!  
  
Kagome: INNNUUUYAAASHHHAAAAA!!!!! (Shippo: hehehee it always work...heheh) OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI!  
  
Inuyasha: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MAKE HER STOP!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH  
  
Satou:..../sweat drop/ hehehe....this is interesting...  
  
Kagome (who is still saying "OSWARI!"): OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! /huff/ OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! /huff puff huff/ OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! /huff/ OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI!  
  
Satou:....ok...gotta stop clicking ctrl v.........hahahah....yea...that was....very interesting...ok...  
  
Kagome: OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! (Satou: BAD HAND BAD!!!!! /smacks hand/ OWWWW!!!!) OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! /huff/ ok....im done! Heheeh  
  
Satou: /looks in a huge crater with a REALLY small red dot.../ WOW!! THAT WAS !!!!  
  
Inuyasha (who somehow got out of that big crater): IM GONNA KILL YOU, BAKA!!! /makes his tetsiga big and chases around Satou/  
  
Satou: AHHHH NOOOOOOOOOO I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!!!! AHHHHHHH SESSIE WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! /Sesshomaru comes out of no where/ SESSIE!!!!!!! YOU'RE HERE!!! /jumps to Sessie and hugs him/ Sessie /sob/ INUYASHA IS TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!! /cries/ WAHHH!!! /Sessie takes out his Toukujin/  
  
Sesshomaru: MUHAHAHAH I HAVE BEEN WAITING A LONG TIME INUYASHA!!! NOW YOU DIE!!! /chases Inuyasha around/  
  
Satou: GO SESSIE GOO!!!! Heheh ok well yea! I really do hope you liked my chapter! PLZ REVIEW IT!! Hehehe GO SESSIE!!! 


	4. Tear

Finding Out the Truth  
  
Ch. 4 Tears  
  
HI!! Ok...ummmm yea...REVIEWSS!!!! Heheh didn't much but don't care...haha...but those who did give me a review THX and thx for telling me that kikyo didn't die! Hehe ok so yea whatever hahhaah!!! And those who didn't reiview......... muhahahhaha...... MUHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!!!! /ahem/ heheh ok......now to start the story!!!! =D  
  
Disclaimer Satou: HEY!!!! WATS THAT DISCLAIMER DOING HERE!!!!!!!! GO AWAY!! GO AWAY!! SHOO!! /smacks hand/ AHHH MY HANDS HAVE BETRAYED ME!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!! ILL GET YOU!!!!!! OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!!! THIS HURTS!!! /cries/ WAHHHHH  
  
Sango:...that's...interesting....../smack/  
  
Miroku: Heheheh  
  
Sango: You baka hoshi...o yea...Satou doesn't own Inuyasha in any sort of way...  
  
Inuyasha: /Inuyasha suddenly pops on to the scene/ YEA!! NO ONE CAN OWN ME!!!!! MUHAAHAHHAHHAHAAH  
  
Satou: OW OW OW OW OW OW!!! DIE HANDS DIE!!!! MUHAHAHAHAA OW OW OW OW  
  
Inuyasha: MUHAHAHAAHAHAHAH  
  
Satou: MUHAHAA I HAVE FINALLY BEEN ABLE TO DEFEAT THE ACCURSED HANDS!!! MUAHHAAHHAHAAHAH!!!! This is hard......(my toes hurt!!!) I NEED MY HANDS!!! COME BACK TO ME MY HANDS!!!!!!! /cries and smacks feet/ I CANT TYPE WITH MY FEET!!!!! WAHHHH ok....../sob/ on with the story /sob/ huh! MY HANDS, UR BACK!!!!! YAY!!!!! Hehe  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Huh...Inuyasha......" whispered Kagome. "Ummm...Sango-chan I am going outside, okay?"  
  
"umm sure Kagome-chan..."  
  
"I'll be back in about 10 minutes, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Inuyasha why don't you follow Kagome-sama?" suggested Miroku.  
  
"Miroku-sama, it's okay...I'll be fine on my own."  
  
"umm okay, if you say so." /doors slams/  
  
(Inuyasha......WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!? I can't even look Inuyasha in the eye...) Kagome's eyes begin to well up with hot stinging tears but don't let them out. (I can't cry...I won't cry...I'll smile...for Inuyasha's sake...) Kagome begins to go to the river to wash her face off.  
  
---BACK IN THE CABIN---  
  
"Inuyasha, why don't you go find her? She's been gone for a while."  
  
"Feh. She's fine on her own, she even said it herself." Inuyasha said irritably.  
  
"What's wrong with you? We were just asking you if you could go get Kagome. WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO KAGOME!!! WAHH! /cries/" cried Shippo. He and everyone else were getting worried because Kagome said she would be back in 10 minutes but it already has been 30 minutes since she left.  
  
"Keh, I'll go get her..." Inuyasha said angrily. Inuyasha stormed out of the cabin and went to find Kagome. /sniff sniff/ (Now...where is that wench.../sigh/ I shouldn't take my anger on her.../sigh/) Inuyasha began to jump higher as he went from tree to tree after getting Kagome's smell.  
  
"OI KAGOME!!! What the hell is wrong with you? You said you'd be back in 10 minutes." Inuyasha said after being able to find Kagome.  
  
"Huh......o ummmm...I guess I forgot......"  
  
"Feh, you could at least try to come back earlier. From the looks of it, you would have stayed here till morning and could have gotten killed by a demon. Lets go."  
  
"You always have to protect me......"  
  
"Huh......well yea! You always seem to get into trouble. And I always to go in and save your butt!"  
  
"Then all I am is a burden to you..." after saying that everything was silent.  
  
"Kagome...I...ummmm" Kagome faces Inuyasha and waits for his answer. (A/N yes she was facing the river and Inuyasha was behind her)  
  
"You what?! So I really am a burden! O I shouldn't forget, I am also your "shard detector"! Well I had enough Inuyasha. If I am a burden to you, then I'll leave. So that means you could be with that...that...that "CLAY POT" of yours! GO FIND THE JEWELS BY YOURSELF! Or maybe you could always ask your dirt clod to find it for you!" yelled Kagome. She felt as if her heart was getting stabbed a hundred times. She wanted to cry but couldn't, she shouldn't make herself more of a burden towards the hanyou. So instead walked to right through Inuyasha (A/N not like "through" as in through a tunnel but as in yea you know what I mean hahah) without saying anything. Not even a "good bye".  
  
Kagome started to pick up speed till she went into a sprint running to wherever her foot takes her. Inuyasha wanted to follow her but thought that he would only cause her more pain.  
  
(Kagome...I...how can I say that I love you...without hurting you...'cause I also love Kikyo...WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!?!) Inuyasha started walking back to the cabin.  
  
---AT THE CABIN---  
  
"I wonder what's taking Inuyasha to find Kagome? YOU DON'T THINK THAT SOMETHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO HER!!!! /cries/ KAGOME!!!!!!!!" Shippo said with great concern.  
  
"It's alright Shippo. Nothings wrong. Inuyasha must be coming back right now with Kagome-chan." Cooed Sango.  
  
/door opens/  
  
"KAGOME!!!! Huh? Kagome...you look like Inuyasha.../pull pull/ and why do have ears. And..."  
  
"YOU STUPID BRAT! IM NOT KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. He immediately went to the other side of the room and just sat there.  
  
"Where's Kagome-sama, Inuyasha? Don't tell me you had another fight?"  
  
"Feh" was all Inuyasha's reply.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAGOME-CHAN, INUYASHA! SHE USUALLY COMES BACK TO TELL US THAT SHE IS LEAVING, WHERE IS SHE?" Inuyasha flinched. Sango looked as if she would kill him at any moment.  
  
"HOW SHOULD I KNOW! Feh." Inuyasha said trying to recover from Sango's death look.  
  
"Inuyasha, what do you mean you don't know? What happened between you and Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, trying to keep the peace.  
  
"Feh"  
  
---WHEREVER KAGOME IS---  
  
/sigh/ (Inuyasha...why did I ever give my heart to you...no matter what...I always stay by your side...even when I saw you with Kikyo...) A tear falls down Kagome's cheek.  
  
Kagome's tear is wiped away. "Kagome...hahah...good to see you...I see despair and jealousy in your with me and maybe your wish may become true..."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4  
  
?DICTIONARY?  
  
oi: hey  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Satou: OK!! IM DONE WITH CH 4! YAY!  
  
Inuyasha: finally...WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THIS ANGST!!! GAH!! I THOUGHT THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A ROMANTIC ADVENTURE!  
  
Satou: hehehehe MUAHHAHAAHAH ANGST!! ANGST SHALL RULE U ALL! (but not sugar muhhahhhah SUGAR IS GOD!!!!!!!)  
  
Naraku: THAT IS TRUE!! ANGST SHALL RULE!!!!!  
  
Satou and Naraku: MUHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAH ANGST!!!!!!  
  
Everyone cept Satou and Naraku: ....../sweat drops/  
  
Kagome: OO I GET A WISH!!! YAYAYAY!!! Well first I wish I had A ZILLON WISHES (is a zillon a number? O well) THEN I WISH I WAS STRONGER AND PRETTIER THAN THAT CLAY POT!!! MUHAHAAHHAHAHAA  
  
Kikyo: AHCOO!!!!....Kagome is gonna die...muhahahahahhahahah...NO ONE IS PRETTIER THEN ME!!! IM ALL NATURAL DIRT!! MUHAHAAHHAHAAH  
  
Satou: sugar....sugar....SUGAR...SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAA SUGAR SHALL RULE ALL!!!!!  
  
Naraku: NO ANGST WILL!!! MUHAHAHAHAHHAA /Hiei appears/  
  
Hiei: THAT SOO TRUE!! ANGST SHALL RULE ALL!!!!!! MUAHHAAHHAHAHA  
  
Naraku: muhahaha I have an idea......LETS GO KILL THE SUGAR-LOVING GIRL!!  
  
Hiei: YES! THEN ANGST WILL HAVE NO RIVAL!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA /Naraku and Hiei chase Satou around/  
  
Satou: AHHHHH HELP MEEE!!!! MUST...EAT....MORE...SUGAR!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: ...Satou...  
  
Satou: SESSIE!!!!!! /runs to Sessie and gives him a BIG hug/ SESSIE! MY SESSIE!!! I LOVE YOU!!! MUHAHAHA NO ONE CAN HAVE YOU! MUHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Sesshomaru: I know...I love you and only you!  
  
Satou: /in deep shock/ I LOVE U TOO!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!! HE LOVES ME!!!!!!! (not that he already didn't) MUHAHAHAHA I HAVE SESSIE!! NO ONE CAN HAVE HIM!!! MUHAAHAHAH!!! /flies away with Sessie/ O AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!! HEHEHE  
  
Everyone: hey...wat about us...  
  
Naraku and Hiei: MUHAHAHA ANGST IS RULER!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHH 


	5. Empty Soul

Finding Out the Truth  
  
Ch. 5 Empty Soul  
  
Satou: MAN! I AM WAS SOO BUSY WITH SWIM AND EVERYTHING!!!!  
  
Kari: u mean lazy...  
  
Satou: OO KARI!!!! Heheheh /runs into a closet and "strangles" Kari/ MUHAHAHAHAAH  
  
Everyone: BOOO U SUCK!!! WHY DID U KILL KARI!!! SHE MADE BETTER STORIES THAN U (which is true)!!!! WE BOO U!!!! BOO!! U HEAR!!! BOOO!!!!  
  
Kari: /Kari comes out of the closet/ What is everyone booing about?  
  
Satou: O GOD! /stuffs Kari back into the closet/ NO ONE SAW KARI!!! /Kari suddenly pops out/  
  
Kari: MUHAHAHA SATOU!!! U ARE GONNA DIE NOW!!!! MUHAHAHAAHHAA  
  
Satou: AHHHHHHH I WAS JUST KIDDING AHAHA OK OKOK!!! Umm IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE FUNNY!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO...NO...NO...NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! T.T  
  
Kari: Now that Satou has "cooperated" with me. She will be continuing Ch. 5 of "Finding Out the Truth".  
  
Satou: My poor sugar...gone...just like that... T.T MUST HAVE SUGAR!!!! /runs to nearest candy store/ MUHAHA MUST HAVE SUGAR, CANDY, AME!!!!! MUAHAH /grabs a BIG bag full of candy/ ok im done! ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Kouga: MUHAHAHAAH SHE'S ALL MINE!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: NO SHE IS NOT!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: ummmmmm  
  
Kouga: STUPID MUTT! SHE IS MINE AND U CAN'T CHANGE THAT!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: YES I CAN!!!! SEE!!!!!  
  
Kouga: NOOOOOOOOO!!! U STUPID MUTT WHY DID U HAVE TO GO AND DO THAT!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: MUHAHAHAHHAH  
  
Kagome: Ummmm......I could give u some....  
  
Kouga: GIVE IT TO ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: NOOO DON'T GIVE IT TO HIM!!!!!!  
  
Kouga: OO!!! YUM! AAAhhh! That's GOOD! YEA!!!! /Satou walks in/  
  
Satou: AHHHHHHHH WAT HAPPENED TO ALL MY RAMEN!!! AHHHHHH!!! KAGOME WHY DID U FEED THEM ALL MY RAMEN!!!!  
  
Kagome: GOMEN!! THEY WANTED IT!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: SERVES U RIGHT!!! YOU FORGOT TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!!  
  
Satou: T.T I /sob/ don't own /sob/ Inuyasha...BUT I WILL GET INUYASHA AND KOUGA FOR THIS!!! MUHAHAHAAHAHAHAH  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The life in Kagome's eyes begin to fade and her soul begins to come out of her. When her soul completely comes out, the hand of the figure grasps it in his hand.  
  
"hehehe...I wonder how Kikyo would like to have all of her soul back.." Kagome's soulless body falls down and then is picked up by and is taken with the unknown figure. When the man with Kagome's soul left, a gust of wind comes.  
  
"huh...I could of sworn Kagome's scent was here...heh...better talk to the baka mutt..."  
  
---IN THE CABIN---  
  
"I DID NOTHIN TO HER!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!! WHAT DID YOU TO KAGOME-CHAN!?!?! WHY ISN'T SHE HERE!?!"  
  
"HOW SHOULD I KNOW WHERE SHE IS?!" All hectic was breaking out at the cabin. Sango and Inuyasha were arguing, Shippo was crying, and the poor hoshi was there trying to calm everything. Then a powerful gust of wind comes into the cabin.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE KAGOME IS!?!?! YOU REALLY ARE A STUPID MUTT!!" yelled the leader of the wolfs.  
  
"Feh" the angered wolf walks up to Inuyasha and grabs the hanyou's collar (A/N not as a collar of a dog but the collar of your shirt hahaha).  
  
"What did you do to Kagome? TELL ME!" the enraged wolf demanded.  
  
Inuyasha gets himself free from Kouga's hold and walks out the door leaving everyone infuriated and worried.  
  
"Kagome...when I saw you running away I didn't know what to do...and when you said that you were only a burden and my "shard detector" you were wrong...you are nothing of the sort...'cause..." Inuyasha begins to sniff the air and picks up a scent. "Kagome!" Inuyasha runs after the scent and finds Kagome near the river where he and her parted.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome looks at Inuyasha blankly. Kagome steadily walks towards Inuyasha. When she gets there she falls into the arms of the surprised hanyou.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha hugs Kagome back but unbeknownst to Inuyasha, there was something different about the young maiden.  
  
---AT THE CABIN WITH EVERYONE ELSE---  
  
"Where the hell is that baka mutt?" Kouga said irritated.  
  
"Why don't we go look for Inuyasha, I think it is best to go find him, maybe on the way we could find Kagome-sama" the monk suggested. Everyone agreed and went to go looking for Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"hehe how pathetic...hahaha" said someone from the treetops.  
  
"KAGURA! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" yelled the wolf youkai.  
  
"heheh...it is useless...you will never find that stupid hanyou or that girl." Kagura jumps down from the treetops revealing her self.  
  
"What do you mean it is useless? If you hurt Kagome-chan, I will kill you!" the enraged Sango yelled.  
  
"heheh..." Kagura then hits them with her attack Dance of Blades. Sango throws her Hiraikotsu towards Kagura but Kagura blows a gust of wind making the boomerang unable to hit its intended target.  
  
"HOW ABOUT THIS!?!" Kouga charges at Kagura but she unleashes her Dance of Dragon, hitting Kouga throwing him at a tree.  
  
"KAZAANA!" the hoshi reveals his black hole in the center of his right hand palm, and sucks in pretty much everything that is black hole is facing. But Kagura escapes it and jumps onto a tree branch to blow a whirlwind of air towards Miroku making him lose balance and having him shut his kazaana.  
  
"Hahah it is useless hoshi. Hahah" Kagura continues to blow strong gusts of winds towards the gang. Then Sango rides on her pet and friend Kirara. The youkai taijiya again throws her Hiraikotsu at Kagura from behind.  
  
"You stupid girl, didn't you already try this!" Kagura gets ready to attack with her Dance of Blades.  
  
"HOSHI-SAMA NOW!" the youkai taijiya yelled.  
  
"RIGHT!! KAZAANA!!!" Miroku uses his Kazaana from behind Kagura sucking in the boomerang that was about to miss but hitting its target. Kagura is hit by Sango's Hiraikotsu and is wounded.  
  
"DAMN YOU!" Kagura cursed. Kagura then uses her feather to escape from the battle. "hehe you may have wounded me but you will never see that hanyou or that girl! Hahaha" Kagura rides away on her feather and gradually gets further away.  
  
When the all is calm and Kagura is far away, Sango inspects everyone to see if anyone was wounded in the battle.  
  
"That stupid coward..." Kouga was unconscious during the battle and was irritated because he couldn't get his revenge on her.  
  
"hmmm...I wonder what Kagura was mentioning about that we will never see Kagome-sama and Inuyasha...unless..."  
  
"Shut up Miroku, nothing will happen to Kagome-chan. She is probably at her time...so don't think like that." Sango was also very worried about Kagome. She didn't want to believe Kagura about not being able to see her friend anymore. Everyone was quiet and didn't want to talk or think what would happen to Kagome or Inuyasha.  
  
---AT THE RIVER WITH KAGOME AND INUYAHSA---  
  
"Kagome...where were you...?" Inuyasha continued to hug Kagome, he didn't want anything to happen to her, he would never let her go, but unknown to him...she is already gone...  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome began to say that more and more. "Inuyasha...Inuyasha..."  
  
"Kagome? Are you ok?" Inuyasha looks into Kagome's but sees no emotion in her eyes as he always does.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled and she begins to attack him. "INUYASHA!!!"  
  
"KA..KAGOME!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?"  
  
END OF CH. 5  
  
?DICTIONARY?  
  
Ame: hard candy (heheh CANDY!!! MUAHAHA CANDY!!!)  
  
Hiraikotsu: Sango's weapon, which is a boomerang made from bone's of demons  
  
Kazaana: wind tunnel, it's the black hole in Miroku's hand in which he was burdened with.  
  
Youkai taijiya: Demon slayer  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Satou: hehehe ok how'd you like Ch. 5? It was probably terrible but o well. Hehe and I also gave you guys a BIG hint heheheeh on who this...mystery person is...heheh  
  
Store Keeper: Hello young lady...  
  
Satou: My mommy says not to talk to strangers!  
  
Store Keeper: O really, my mommy also told me to never steal.  
  
Satou: YUP MY MOMMY DID TOO!!  
  
Store Keeper: THEN PAY UP!!!!  
  
Satou: Wat r u talking about?  
  
Store Keeper: YOU JUST TOOK ALL MY CANDY FROM MY STORE!!!!  
  
Satou: o hehehe...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH /runs away from the store keeper/  
  
Store Keeper: YOU HAVE TO PAY LITTLE GIRL!!!!  
  
Satou: 1. I AM NOT LITTLE!!. 2. I DON'T WANNA!!! And 3. I DON'T LIKE YOU!! /bumps into Shippo/ SHIPPO!! YOU ARE HERE!!!! I need you to /whisper/ and to /whisper/ hehehe  
  
Shippo: OK!!! Hehehehe  
  
---FIVE MINUTES LATER---  
  
BIG MONSTER: MUHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Satou: HI MISTER STORE KEEPER!  
  
Store Keeper: NOW PAY UP!!!!  
  
Satou: BUT I WANNA SHOW YOU MY PET FOX!!!!!  
  
Store Keeper: ok....  
  
Satou: OO SHIPPO!!!!!!  
  
Shippo: Yes?  
  
Satou: COME HERE!  
  
Shippo: OK!! /big monster comes in/  
  
Satou: SOO MISTER STORE KEEPER, YOU LIKE MY PET?!?!  
  
Store Keeper: AHHHHHHHH UMM NEVERMIND.....YOU DON'T HAVE TO PAY!!! AHHHHH  
  
Satou: heheheehe ok Shippo! /big monster disappears/  
  
Shippo: YAY! Hehe!  
  
Satou: Here's your reward for turning into a big monster! /gives candy to Shippo/  
  
Shippo and Satou: YUMMY!!!!! CANDY CANDY SUGAR!!! MUAHAHAHAHHA  
  
Satou: SUGAR!!!! hahaha ok...well hope you enjoyed my story. Sry for making you wait so long! So ok! Review plz!!! Hehehe CANDY! 


	6. Extra

Finding Out the Truth

EXTRA!!!

Satou: KOOONIIICHIIWAAAA MIINNNNAA-SAAAN!!!!!!!!! OK!!!! /gets smacked by a Sesshomaru doll/ ....AHHH MY PRECIOUS SESSHIE HATES MEEEEEE!!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!! I DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME TO DO CH. 6. GOMEN NASAI, GOMEN NASAI!! TT /cries/ SUMIMASEN!!!! (eto....did I spell that right...teehee...) ok! To make up for my absence.....IM DOING AN EXTRA!!!!!! ) OK!!!! /looks around/ hey....where is everyone...o..i forgot......MY STORIES SUUUUCK!!!!! TT o well......or either that they don't want to wait ne more....hehehe....../gets smacked by a pineapple/ huh? WHO THREW THAT!?!?!?!?! /looks around/ ano....there isn't ne one here.....AHHH IM BEGINNING ATTACKED BY A GHOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Guy Who Threw the Pineapple: MUHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA I RULE THE WORLD!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PINEAPPLES SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!!!! MUHAAHAHAHHAH

Satou: fufufufufu (it's a laugh if u didn't know.../gets smacked/...ow) whoever said pineapples will rule the world...is wrong...'cause......SUGAR WILL!!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHHA SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAH SUGAR IS GOD!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAAHA

Some shadowy guy: wat a crazed bunch of fools...cucuccucuc (its another laugh /someone throws a cannonball/ MUHAHHA THAT MISSED...ow...NOW WHO THREW THE SHOE!?!?!) 'cause......ANGST WILL!!!!!! MUHAHAHAH ANGST!!!!!!!

Pineapple Man (ill just call him that) & Satou: oooookk.../sweat drop/ and he calls us crazed fools...

Shadow Man (NEW NAME!): /twitch twitch/ ooo...the pain....THE ANGST!!!!!!!!! TT

Pineapple Man & Satou: ....../walks away/

Shadow Man: nooo don't goo....I NEED U!!!.....I LUB U!!!!!!!!!!

Pineapple Man: wHaAaT! Ho ho ho.../wiggles to Shadow Man/ sooo u love me do u /smirks with a shine at his teeth/ HO HO HO /satou in the background singing "MERRY CHRISTMAS"/

Shadow Man: /twitch twitch/ AHHHH IM NOT GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T LOVE...errr....LIKE FOR THAT MATTER!!!!!!!!!! /shadow man runs away/

Pineapple Man: NOOOOOO COME BACK SHADOW MAN!!!!!!!!! /goes to a corner and mops/ TT

Satou:...MUHAHAHA I HAVE DEFEATED MY ENEMIES!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA SUGAR CONQUERS ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: OI!!!!! OI!!!! WHEN THE HECK R U GONNA START THE EXTRA!!!!! OI OI!!!!!

Satou: oppies....forgot all bout it.....tee hee hee.....

Everyone: /falls down anime style/

Satou: YOSH!!!!! TIME TO START THE EXXXTRRRAAAA!!!!!!!!! Hehe

DISCLAMIER

Satou: UGH!!! Cant u give me a BREAK!!!!! TT I don't wanna do this....../gets smacked/ haaaaiii

Inuyasha: U HAVE BEEN SLACKIN OFF U MUCH!!! GET BACK TO WORK!!!!

Satou: deeeeemoooooooo

Inuyasha: NO BUT'S WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Satou: DEMO...I JUST STARTED SCHOOOOL!!!!! TT

Inuyasha: DOOOO IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Satou: hai I /sob/ don't own /sob/ INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! /cries/

Inuyasha: AND..!!!!!

Satou: /sob/ and all the other anime characters showing on the /sob/ ex...ex..EXTRA!!!!!

Inuyasha: good little girl /thoughts of inuyasha "MUHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHHA"/ ON WITH THE EXTRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Satou: WAHHHHHHHH /cries/ oOOoOOo but I do own the charaters **I** make up! Hohoho /evil smirk/

Everyone: /sweat drop/

-----------------------------------------

Director: ACTION!!!!!!!

Satou: HELLO MINNA-SAN su!!!!!!!!!!!! WELCOME TO THE GAME SHOW INUYASHA!!!! WE WILL BE TAKING THE CHARACTER OF INUYASHA AND PUTTING THEM AGAINST OTHER ANIMES!!!!!!!!!!!! SUUUU! ...... OK!!!! CHARACTERS FROM INUYASHA COME ON OUT!!!! /everyone from Inuyasha come outeveryone claps/ ok! Now.....we will choose who will go up against INUYASHA!! /drum roll/ and it will be.........huh?

A baby floating around: SAI!!!!! Wahh wahh!!!

Everyone: /sweat drop/

A girl: ah! RUU-KUN!!!!!!!! /runs to the floating baby/

Ruu (the baby's name): MAMA!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: sooo this is our opponent!!! MUHAHAHAHA /rushes at Ruu/ MUHAHAAHAHAHAHAH

Ruu:INNI!!!!!!!! Weeeeee /Inuyasha suddenly floats in the air/

Inuyasha: AHHHH!!!! WTF!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Everyone: /sweat drop/

Inuyasha: AHHHHH!!!! GET ME DOWN!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: OSUWARI!!!!!!! (A/N LOOKIE!! I FINALLY KNOW HOW TO SPELL IT!!!!!)

Inuyasha: GAH!!!! WTF IS UR PROBLEM U BAKA!!!!!!!

Kagome: u said u wanted to get down....

Inuyasha: NOT LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!

Kagome: STOP COMPLAINING!! /the two continue to fight in the background then a boy enters the stage/

Fan Girls in the audience: KANATA-KUUUN!!!!!!! 3

Kanata (the boy): oi...Miyu...wat r u doing?

Miyu: GOMEN NASAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Sango: HOSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!! /fire pops out of no where, then everyone backs away/

BOOM!!!!!! KA-POW!!!!!!

Miroku: oww......

Sango: Im very sorry for that **HENTAI BAKA** for doing that to u...

Miyu: /faints/

Kanata: oi...Miyu....OI! OI!!!!

Ruu: PAPA!!

Everyone: Papa? Mama?

Kanata: ...there u r...

Ruu: AI!

Everyone: WE R SOOO CONFUSED!!!!! /a cat goes on stage/

Cat: RUU-CHAMA (sama)!!!!! TT

Everyone: AHHHHH ITS A TALKING CAT!!!!! AHHHHHHH

Kanata: WANYA!!!!

Wanya (the talking cat): AHHHHHH OH NO!!!! WE HAVE BEEN FOUND OUT!!!!! /runs around in circles/

Satou:........./some weird purple aura surrounds Satou/........

Everyone:..................RUN!!! EVERYONE RUN!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Satou: WHO DARES RUIN MY SHOW!?!!?!?!??!!?!?!??!!?!?!??!?!?!?! /the ground rumbles/

Miyu, Kanata, and Wanya: .........Ah WE R VERY VERY VERY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ruu: AI!!!!

Satou: "SORRY" WONT CUT IT!!!!!!!!!!!! /grabs Miyu, Kanata, Wanya, and Ruu/

BOOM!!! CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!! BANG!!!! **KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

---5 MINUTES LATER---

Audience: /sweat drop/

Satou: huff puff now that I have gotten "rid" of the troublemakers...TIME TO ANNOUNCE THE OPPONENT(S) (A/N hehe MUHAHAHA I said "opponent(s)" MUHAAHAAHAH soo much suspense!!!)!!!!

Audience: ummm....../looks at the stage/

Satou: THE OPPONENT(S) WILL BE....

Inuyasha: WAT THE F#$&!?!?! WAT FREAKIN HAPPENED TO THE STAGE?!?!?!?! /purple with a dash of blue and red (A/N hahah COLORS!!! XD) aura surrounds Satou/

Satou: ...... INUUYAAASSHHHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Audience: eep...AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!!!

Satou: MUHAHAH NOW I WILL TELL U WHO WILL BE UR OPPONENT!!!!!! MUHAAHAHAHAHAHAH........................YOUR OPPONENT IS.......................................**ME **MUHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAH

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sango: eep...

Inuyasha: Keh...soo ur our opponent...THIS WILL BE EASY!

Satou: o really...fufuffuf (A/N A LAUGH!! HAHAHA) /Inuyasha makes his Tetsusaiga big/

Inuyasha: KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!

Satou: TOO EASY!!!! Muhahahaha /jumps up/ MUHAHAH FEEL MY POWER!!!!! /Satou draws out a sword....literally (haha with a pencil!)/ FEEL MY PENCIL WRATH!!!!!!

Inuyasha: Did she just.....make a sword from that piece of wood?

Satou: heheh BEHOLD MY TENSHI PENCIL!!!! MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH

Everyone but Inuyasha: /sweat drop/

Satou: muhahahahahahaaha..................they need more girls in Inuyasha.........muhhahaahhaahah

Inuyasha: huh?

Satou: muhahahahahahahahaahaha..../Satou slowy creeps up to Inuyasha/

Inuyasha: W...WHAT ARE U GONNA DO?!?!!?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

---A MOMENT LATER---

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

Satou: A MASTERPIECE!!!!!!! I WILL CALL IT............ INUYASHA WITH BOOBS!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: WHAT THE F#&!?!?!?!?!

Naraku: ....../drools/......

Miroku: gaaahhhhh........./drools/....../walks over and gropes Inuyasha/

Inuyasha: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MIROKU!!!!!! WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!!!!!

Miroku: Will you bare my children?

Inuyasha: /twitch twitchall goes silent/ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! /all chaos breaks out/

Satou: WELL...I hope u like our show!!!! TUNE IN NEXT TIME WHEN WE INTERVIEW THE CHARACTERS FROM CHOBITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE U LIKED TODAYS EPISODE!!!!!!!! GOOD BYE!!!!! SEE U ALL LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAI BAI!!!!!!!!

END OF EXTRA

?DICTIONARY?

konichiwa: Hello

minna: everyone

sumimasen: very sorry

demo: but

osuwari: sit or sit boy

baka: stupid or idiot

hentai: perverted

Kaze no Kizu: Wind Scar

tenshi: angel

-----------------------------------------

Satou: hahahah OK!!!! I really hope u liked this!

Some guy: WHEN THE HECK R U GOING TO CONTINUE UR STORY?!?!?!!?!?!?

Satou: soon......

The guy: How soon?

Satou: SOON!

The guy: ok........AHHHHHHHHHH /runs away/

Satou: OK!!! Well.....................WHO HAS SEEN THE 3th MOVIE OF INUYASHA!?!?!?!?!?!...............WELL I DID!!! ITS SOOO GOOD!!!!!! ESPECIALLY SESSHIE-SAMA!!!! /drools/ well..........ok.............hahhaah....its good though!.....ill try to finish Ch. 6 ASAP! Ok!!! Im really sry for taking soo long to update! But got school now...IM REALLY SRY!!! Well...BAI BAI!!!! SEE Y'ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!


	7. Do You Only Love Me?

Finding Out the Truth

Ch. 6 Do You _Only_ Love Me?

Satou: ok! Well....ummmmm...hi...yea...should be continuing the story....alright...here ya go.../mumbles/ where's my sugar...must...get...sugar...soon before...I...pop.../grabs a bag full of sugar and eats it right away/ yummy...

---2 MINUTES LATER---

Satou: SUGAR, SUGAR HEHEHEHE SUGAR!!!! YUMMY SUGAR!!!! HEHEHE la la la la la /dances around with a sesshie doll/ heheeh SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: .../sweat drop/

Satou: hehehe now that I have my sugar...ON WITH THE STORY! OO I am TERRIBLY sry for not updating! I got school sooo...I don't have much time on my hands TT IM REALLY SRY!

Disclaimer

Satou: ...WHY MUST U BE SOO CRUEL!!!!

Inuyasha: DO IT!! DO IT!!!

Satou: I don't wanna!

Inuyasha: DO IT NOW!! OR ELSE...!

Satou: ...or else wat?

Inuyasha: muhahahahah /takes sesshie hostage/

Satou: SESSHIE!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fangirls: INNUUYAASHHHAAA /fangirls chase Inuyasha around/

Inuyasha: AHHHHHHH!

Satou: SESSHIE!!! Hehe /hugs Sesshie/

Fangirls: WHO DO YOU THINK U ARE!?! /stares at Satou/

Satou: ummmmm (hey..wheres Inuyasha...(Inuaysha: AHH GET ME DOWN!!!! AHHH...wait I can take this time to tell everyone Satou doesn't own Inuyasha...MUHAHAHAHAHAA SHE CAN NEVER OWN ME!!! MUHAHAHHAAHA))

Fangirls: NO ONE CAN TOUCH OUR SESSHOMARU!!!

Satou: I can though....muahahhaha /takes out twin blades/ MUHAHAHAHA HOW DARE U TRY TO TAKE MY SESSHIE AWAY FROM ME!!!! MUHAHAHAAHAH /chases fangirls around/

Fangirls: AHHHHHHHHH

Satou: MUHAHAHAHAHAAH SESSHIE IS ALL MINE ALL MINE!!! MUHAHAHAHAA!!! NO ONE CAN HAVE HIM!!!! HE IS ALL MINE!! MUHAHAHAHA...ok...on with the story...

-----------------------------------------

"Go Kagome...kill the one you love...make Inuyasha angry, make him be engulfed with hatred and despair...hahaha" the figure laughed at the concept and disappeared into darkness.

---WITH SANGO, MIROKU, KOUGA, SHIPPO, AND KIRARA---

After the battle with Kagura, everyone became restless and was fatigued. Everyone was silent, not wanting to talk about what Kagura said. They did not want to even think about the possibility that Kagome...or Inuyasha...would be dead.

"We should get going...before...anything about what Kagura said becomes reality..." Sango said, forcing herself up.

"Yes, let us hurry." Agreed Miroku. After saying that, everyone got up and started to look for Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hey, we should go this way," Kouga pointed to a dark, murky, forest. "I can smell that the _mutt_ went this direction." Then everyone began to rush toward the direction Kouga pointed.

---WHERE KAGOME AND INUYASHA ARE---

"KA...KAGOME!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?"

"Inuyasha...you...must...PERISH!" Kagome begins to charge at Inuyasha with a hidden blade under the folds of her clothes.

"GAH! KAGOME!" Inuyasha jumps away to dodge the attacks. But all of a sudden Kagome stops. "...Kagome...?" Inuyasha approaches Kagome cautiously.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispers. Inuyasha's ears perks up to listen to Kagome. "Inuyasha...do you......love me?" The words gradually seep into Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha just looks at Kagome. "Inuyasha...give me your answer..." Inuyasha just stares mindlessly at Kagome, thinking about what to tell her.

"Kagome..." Kagome looks up into Inuyasha eyes, looking like a lovesick puppy. "Kagome...I...I..." Inuyasha struggles to get the words out, but instead embraces Kagome. "Kagome, I love you." Inuyasha says.

"But Inuyasha...do you...love _only_ me?" Kagome had to ask the hardest of questions. Inuyasha just looks at her and pulls away from Kagome to look at the ground. Kagome looks up at Inuyasha's eyes to see tears coming out.

"Kagome...I can't...tell...you that..."

"Why can't you? You said you loved me..." Kagome says with frustration.

"Kagome...I do love you...but..."

"But what?! But what Inuyasha!? Tell me!"

Then all of a sudden Hiraikotsu comes charging in. "KAGOME-CHAN!" Sango and rest come running in. "Kagome...I'm glad your safe." Sango then hugs Kagome to see if Kagome was really Kagome.

"haha...HAHAHA...THIS IS PERFECT! HAHA!" everyone was confused by the way Kagome was acting.

"err...Kagome...you okay?" asked the confused wolf.

"Haha I'm perfectly fine! Haha you know what I feel so good...I could kill all of you now! HAHA!" everyone sweat drops and approach Kagome with lots of care.

"Kagome? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER YOU STUPID MUTT!?!" Kouga exclaimed.

"WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!" responded Inuyasha with force.

"KAAGOOMEE!!!" cried Shippo.

"There isn't something right about Kagome-sama..." The hoshi whispers to Sango.

"Your right Hoshi-sama. There is something I don't like about the way Kagome is acting..." replies Sango. Both agreeing that Kagome was acting like a crazed idiot

"Haha that's right Miroku-sama...I'm not who I really am...but...you'll find out...IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL!" Kagome begins to strike all of her "friends". "HAHA"

"Kagome! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Kouga yells while jumping away from the attacks of Kagome.

"Haha" Kagome continues her on slot of attacks.

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Stop, don't attack. That person there is the real Kagome...don't go attacking her..." Kouga warned.

"Hai." Everyone one took caution, no one want to inflict pain to Kagome.

After but a few minutes the group were gasping for air. "HAHA. You guys aren't worth my time...or my master's...HAHA!" Kagome laughed as the groups were hiving for air.

"What do you mean by your "master"?" asked the hoshi.

"What? I would have thought you would have known Hoshi. I guess you really are more stupid than I thought." Answered someone coming out from the leaves of the trees.

As the unknown being began to walk toward the group, Inuyasha began to growl, knowing who this "master" was. "HAHA what a surprise Inuyasha, to be defeated by your beloved. HAHA!"

"Grrr...(A/N HEY! It's a GROWL!!! Hahah) DAMN YOU...NARAKU!!!!!" cursed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...it's so good to see you...how do you like to be betrayed by both the ones you love?" Naraku puts is arm around Kagome, laugh at the hurt inu.

"Get your damn arm off of Kagome!" commanded Inuyasha. As a response, Kagome wraps her arms around Naraku. Both Naraku and Kagome laughed at Inuyasha, as the inu was emotionally hurt by the way Kagome was "hugging" her "master".

"I guess I could kill you now...but what fun is that if I don't make you **_suffer_**?" Naraku said, grinning. "...But first, I think I earn your Shikon jewels, ne?" Naraku walked over to where the jewels were at and bent down to grab them, but stopping mid way.

"Naraku...if you even try to touch the jewels...or _my_ Kagome again...I'll rip you to shreds!" Inuyasha charged at Naraku with full force, letting he's demon blood take over. But Naraku managed to dodge the blow.

"Ha! I see you still have strength in that body of..." Naraku looks into Inuyasha's eyes, fear striking him. Naraku flinches, he gradually backs away. "This was quite unexpected...I guess I'll take my leave...but...might as well kill you now...and make you suffer...haha HAHA!! I hope you will enjoy this Inuyasha..." Naraku first grabs the shikon jewels then leaps away, holding Kagome. Soon there was no trace of Naraku.

"What did Naraku mean by that?" Miroku questioned.

"I don't know...but I know we should find Naraku as soon as possible...I want to get Kagome back..." replied the young youkai taijiya. "huh?...Miroku, do you feel someone...or thing...coming?"

"Yes...we should leave...fast..." Miroku was tensed and wanted everyone to get out soon. "KOUGA! SHIPPO! INU..." Miroku looked at Inuyasha, seeing that blood in his eyes...(this is not good...we need to get out of here soon...). "Sango...hurry and get out of here...NOW!" Sango finally noticed that Inuyasha had turned into his youkai finally got to Shippo and Kouga...but it as already too late...an unknown fiqure creep into the scene.

"Inuyasha...heh...that stupid man...I had thought so..." the figure approached gradually, revealing her self (A/N OMG!! ITS S GIRL!!! Haha u probably already know HA!).

"grrr..."Inuyasha growled as the figure got closer.

"Inuyasha? Don't you remember me? Haha I'm you beloved Kikyo! HAHA" The figure revealed her identity. She laughed at the idea that Inuyasha and her were lovers. But Inuyasha continued to growl at her. Kikyo continued to laugh, until the hanyou had enough and charged at Kikyo. "eh..." Kikyo couldn't move and then Inuyasha slashed her with his claws.

Blood soon seeped out from Kikyo's wound. Kikyo was shocke, Kikyo couldn't do anything but stare at the hanyou who now attacked her in spot 50 years ago. "Inuyasha...I thought..." Kikyo faints from the blood loss, and falls to the ground. When Inuyasha sees the blood of Kikyo, Inuyasha freezes. Horrified by what he had done to Kikyo.

"Kikyo...AHHHH!!!" Inuyasha screams at the top of his lungs, letting everything hear the scream of agony.

END OF CH. 6

?DICTIONARY?

inu – dog

youkai taijiya – demon slayer

-----------------------------------------

Satou: YAY!!! IM FINALLY DONE WITH CH 6!!! Im sooo HAPPY! Haha

Inuyasha: Freakin took u long enough...

Satou: ITS NOT MY FAULT!!! IT'S THOSE TEACHERS!!!! TOO MUCH HOMEWORK!!!! T.T

Inuyasha: Keh

Satou: don't "keh" me! YOU BAKA INU!!!!!! I ORDER U TO DO MY HW!!!!!!

Inuyasha:...hw? Wat is this "hw" u speak of?

Satou: don't act all cutesy and stuff Inuyasha...or else....

Inuyasha: or else wat?

Satou: OO KAGOME!!!!!!

Kagome: yes Satou?

Satou: I just wanted u to say "osuwari".

Kagome: why do u want me to say "osuwari"?

BOMB!

Kagome: o...

Inuyasha: GAH! WTF WAS THAT FOR!?!?!?

Kagome: HEY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!

Inuyasha: ACCIDENT MY A$$!!!

Kagome: INUYASHA DONT SAY THOSE THINGS!!!!

Inuyasha: hey...aren't u suppose to be dead...?

Kagome: and aren't u suppose to be cry like a BABY!!!

Inuyasha: DAMN U WOMAN!!!

Kagome: OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Satou: hey...DONT LEAVE ME OUT OR U WILL ALL DIE!!!! MUHAAHAHAHAHHAAH

Both Inuyasha and Kagome:.../sweat drop/

Satou: ok...now its back to me! I REALLY HOPE U LIKED THIS CH!!!! Well...BAI BAI!!!! O AND THNX SOO MUCH FOR UR REVEIWS!!!!


	8. To Become One Again

Finding Out the Truth

Ch. 7 To Become One Again

Satou: KONICHIWA MINNA-SAN!!! Ok! Well…err…/plops down/ ugh…I lost all my enthusiasm…haha….

Kikyo: OI! Aren't u suppose to be starting the story!! OI!!

Satou: HI MOMMY!!!! /huggies "mommy" or Kikyo/

Kikyo: GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!!! /kicks around Satou/

Satou: WEEEEEEEEE XD THIS IS FUN!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEE

Kikyo: ARGH!!!! GET OFF OF MY LEG!!!! /continues to try to kick off Satou all of a sudden Satou gets off/

Satou: Oi…aren't u suppose to be…asleep…and wounded…

Kikyo: !! ummmmm…no im not…

---IN THE BACKGROUND---

Inuyasha: KIKYO!!!!! OOO KIKYO!!!!! WHERE IS MY LIL KIKYO!!!!!

Kagome: OSUWARI!!!

Inuyasha: AHHH!!!

/Kikyo and Satou hear a big BOOM and come running over/

Inuyasha: KIKYO!!! /jumps up and hugs Kikyo/

Satou: MOMMY!!!!!!!!! GET OFF OF HER STUPID DOGGY!!!!

Inuyasha: ?? Mommy? NOOO MY KIKYO!!!!! T.T /tries to get Satou off of Kikyo/

Kagome: …OSUWARI!!!!!

Inuyasha: GAHH!!!!! T.T NOTHING CAN KEEP ME FROM MY KIKYO!!!!!!

Kikyo: wat did I do to deserve this T.T

Satou: GET OFF OF MOMMY U MUTT!!!!!!

Inuyasha: IM NOT A MUTT!!!!! /Satou and Inuyasha continue to fight/

Kagome & Kikyo: …/sweat drop/…well…might as well go and do the disclaimer…/both stick in the Disclaimer/

Disclaimer

/Satou notices disclaimer/

Satou: GAH!!!! WHY IS THE DISCLAIMER HERE!!!!!!

Kagome & Kikyo: Satou doesn't own Inuyasha /smiles/ EEP!

Satou: KAGOME!!! MOMMY!!!!!! ILL GET U FOR THIS!!!!!!! /chases Kikyo and Kagome/

Inuyasha: NOO THEY FORGOT ALL ABOUT ME!!!!!! ……………ILL JUST TAKE THIS TIME TO…RULE THE AHHHHHH /gets run over by Kikyo, Kagome, and Satou/

-----------------------------------------

"Heheh……GAH!" A gigantic youkai screamed as it started to be engulfed in a bright shining light.

"…worthless…" The elegant maiden began to walk away from the corpse of the youkai slowly, heading the other direction, keeping her composure. The young woman walked aimlessly, only going towards the direction she thought was right.

Soon the woman walked up to a beach. "…the sun is about to rise…" a young man spoke to the woman. The woman turned around abruptly, surprised that she couldn't "feel" this man's presence.

"Hehe, well…lets see…Good morning." The young man smiled to the woman, making her blush. "By the looks of if…I'd have to say you're a vagabond…or a miko…hehe." The man continued to smile, making the woman feel uneasy.

The woman thought, "how can a man be so humble in this area filled with demons…?" the woman was suspicious of the man, and couldn't shake the feeling that this man was a demon, noting the fact she could tell when he got behind her. She then turned around to see a human. Around the age of 24 or so. This man looked like a human, but she couldn't tell if he really was. There was something disturbing about this man…he felt and looked like one.

"ummm…"

The woman then realized she was staring at him, she began to blush once again.

"hehe…err…well, my name's Zenkai (A/N hehe if u know wat it means it kinda gives it away! Ahah) Utsu. May I ask you what your name is?" the man, Zenkai, made the woman feel, once again, troubled.

"My name…it is of no importance…" the woman bluntly said.

"Well…if you wish to not tell, then I accept that." Zenkai then smiled at the woman. "Why don't you stay at my home and have some breakfast, hehe, I rarely have anyone here, and I thought it would be nice to have it with someone," Zenkai walked the woman to his house, welcoming her in.

"…I must go…I have other things to worry about other then the things that go into my stomach…" the woman said.

"But I insist, you should take things that are offered to you or else you'll regret it…" Zenkai's voice suddenly became low, making it sound dark…evil maybe. The woman noticed it, but Zenkai then just smiled humbly, making it seem he never did anything to his voice. Zenkai then pushed the woman in, forcing her through the door. The woman then gave up and just walked in, to be seated in a comfortable seat. After sitting the woman, the slim man walked away, but soon came back with a tray of tea. He placed it down, pouring tea into a cup and gave her the cup. "So, please tell me about your travels, where you are heading?"

The woman just looked at the young man, analyzing him. The woman was confused and couldn't help but think this man really was a human. But when Zenkai came behind her, she didn't know when he had gotten there. She kept on thinking about the matter until she could only think of one thing. "This man is the work of that damn man…" the woman said under her breath.

"Huh? Umm…what was that…?"

"Eh! Oh…I'm sorry…I was just talking to myself." The woman replied.

"Heh. Oh…I have a small errand to run…please make yourself comfortable…" then Zenkai murmured something," because you'll be staying here for a long time…haha…"

"…Dammit…I need to get out of here…" The woman cursed, getting up from her cushion, and rushed towards the shouji (A/N is that wat it's called? I kinda forgot…haha). When the young woman got there, she pulled on the door but it wouldn't budge. She tried with all her might but she couldn't move the shouji.

"It is useless woman, haha, I'll let you out, but not until my master comes…HAHA!" The voice was boomed. The woman tried to locate where the voice came from, but the voice seemed as if it was everywhere. So the woman picked up her bow and arrows, she got an arrow loaded on the bow, soon, once she picked the target, she shot. The arrow glowed with great brilliance then pierced the shouji.

"hehe…this is quite expected by you…but..you'll never get out of my home haha!" Zenkai's voice echoed everywhere, soon the house become smaller and smaller, squeezing the woman.

"grr…" the woman was enraged and pick up another arrow and used it as a knife and started to stab the walls, making the wall retreat back. The woman began to run towards the exit and shot the door down, gaining freedom from the home.

"Well done…" a baboon came jumping down, clapping for the successfulness of getting out of the home.

"Master!" Zenkai jumped down from the house, greeting his master.

"…Damn you…NARAKU!!!" The woman cursed the baboon man, or Naraku. The woman grabbed an arrow loaded it on the bow, she aimed for Naraku, and then shot him. Naraku dodged the blow, but his baboon costume was shredded into pieces.

"Very good…hehe…I guess you're still as alive as ever (A/N GAHH!!!! Wat does he mean by that!?! Hmmm…) How about make a deal with me…?"

"Who'd make a deal with a bastard like you?" the young maiden spat. She was about to get another arrow ready until the Naraku began again.

"If you accept this deal…you gain a lot more…just listen to what I have to say…" Naraku became impatient with the woman's stubbornness. Naraku waited for a few seconds with no reply of the woman. "Good, so you'll listen…the deal is…you help me dispose of the one you "love", while I give you back your soul…How about it, Kikyo (A/N OMG!!! WTH!!!! WAT IS SHE DOING HER!!!!!! DUN DUN **DUN!!!**)" Naraku addressed the woman by her name, then walked up closer, grabbing her face, "But…if you go against this deal…you will exist no more…"

Kikyo then pulled away, jumping backwards. "I don't care for my soul anymore, I have no use of such a petty thing at the time. I decline your offer…" Kikyo began to walk away, but Zenkai blocked her path.

"hehe, you have no choice Kikyo…ZENKAI!"

"Hehe…" Zenkai then smiled at Kikyo. "hehe, it was nice to meet you Kikyo-san, but…master says I have to…" Zenkai eyes glowed red, then grabbed two blades out of nowhere and started an on slot of attacks. But Kikyo dodged each blow, unable to counter any of Zenkai's attacks.

"This is a unique man, I have to say, and he looks like a man, but is a demon he'd probably be called a hanyou…hehe and because of your weak nature…I don't think you would hurt a _human_ can you?" Kikyo noticed that the young man has features of a human, so she can't go and kill him.

"Damn you Naraku!" Kikyo cursed. Zenkai then struck Kikyo with a diagonal slash. Kikyo fell to the ground, holding her wound.

"Hehe…I guess I was right…so…Kikyo…how about the deal…" Naraku approached Kikyo steadily. But Kikyo loaded an arrow quickly and then shot. The arrow went flying towards Naraku, but then Zenkai just grabbed the arrow. Nothing happened to his hand, Zenkai didn't even flinched like there was pain. He did nothing but stand there holding the arrow as it really was a simple arrow. Naraku continued to walk towards Kikyo. He then grabbed her chin again. "hehe…I'll just do it by force…haha! Even if you try to escape, I could always call you back because…ill put in a little of my soul in you... HAHA" Naraku then put forward his hands then Kikyo pasted out.

----SOMEWHERE (A/N WAHAHH U'LL NEVER KNOW WHERE THIS IS!…cause I don't know!)---

"mm…" Kikyo then woke up with a start…/huff puffsigh/"…it was…only a dream…DAMN THAT NARAKU!" Kikyo then held her heart. (ARGH! He calling me…) Kikyo then started coughing up blood. Kikyo wiped her mouth of the blood and then slowly got up.

"KIKYO!"

END OF CH. 7

?DICTIONARY?

Konichiwa – Hello

Minna-san – Everyone

Zenkai – YOU WILL NEVER KNOW!!! MUHAHAHAHA

Shouji – sliding door (u know like the paper ones in japan!)

-----------------------------------------

Satou: LOOKIE!!!!! I FINISHED THIS ONE EARLY!!!!

Everyone: IT TOOK U 2-3 MONTHS!!!!!!!!!

Satou: heheh /sigh/ OOO!!! ALSO HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!! (yea…I posted this on HALLOWEEN DAY!!!!!) well…..yea!

Kari: ummm..yea….HEY! wat r U gonna be for Halloween???

Satou: eto…I KNOW!!!! SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: /sweat drop/

Satou: heheh….ummm maybe not sugar…I KNOW!!!!!!! SODA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: /sweat drop/

Satou: WAT!!!!…/thinks for a second/ I KNOW!!!!!!!!!! ILL BE A…..BOY!!!!

Everyone: we thought u R a boy?

Satou: /twitch twitch/ IM NOT A BOY!!!! SEE!!! /points at long hair/

Everyone: some boys have long hair…

Satou: DO I LOOK LIKE A BOY TO U!!!!!!!!

Everyone:….err….yes…

Satou:……………………**WAT!!!!!!!!!!!!** /fume fume/ I AM NOT A BOY!!!!!!!!!! SEE!!! /points to all the things that makes a girl different to a boy (I kinda don't wanna name them

-.-;;) / SEE IM A GIRL!!!!!!!! SO HA!!

Everyone: /sweat drop/

Satou: WELL!!! Ok! Soo THATS ALL!!! SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!!! /smiles/ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!


	9. Find It!

Finding Out the Truth

Ch. 8 Find It!

Inuyasha: OI!! SATOU!!!!…Eh? wheres Satou?? /looks around the screen/ …/twitch twitch/ HOW DARE SHE FORGET THE FANFIC!!!!! IM GONNA SOOOO FREAKIN KILL HER!!!!!!!! /grabs out Tetsusaiga/ SHES GONNA…

/Satou and Zenkai come walking in/

Satou: HAHAHA! Good, good!

Zenkai: hehe /smile/

Inuyasha: WHERE THE HELL OF U BEEN?!?!?!

Satou & Zenkai: /blink blink/…/complete silence/

Inuyasha: /twitch twitch/ UGH!!!! DIE!!!!! /grabs a pointy stick and starts chasing Satou/ DIE!!!!!!!!!! /poke poke/

Satou: T.T AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! /stops/ oi…..Inuyasha…..why aren't u chasing Zenkai???

Inuyasha: CAUSE U R A TOTAL LAZY BUM!!!! AND U NEED TO GET BACK TO WORK!! /chases Satou again/

Satou: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! ILL GET BACK TO WORK!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: OK!!!! THEN GET BACK TO WORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zenkai: ummmmm…/watches Inuyasha and Satou run around/

Naraku: hey Zenkai…

Zenkai: MASTER!!! /runs to Naraku and hugs him…(yea…Zenkai is…umm…gay…haha..-.-;;)/

Naraku: hmm…if I get this right…if Satou kill Inuyasha then…I WIN!!!! WAHAHAHAHAH!!!!

Zenkai: /backs away/…something is missing…/grabs letters/

Disclaimer

Satou: /sniff sniff/…i smell…A DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!! **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Zenkai: Satou doesn't own Inuyasha!! /smile/

Satou: ZENKAI!!!! /purple aura surrounds Satou/ IM GONNA KILL U!!!!!!

Inuyasha: GET BACK TO WORK!!! /pokes Satou with the stick/

Satou: T.T I will…

Inuyasha: GOOD!!!!

Zenkai: /smile/

Satou: /evil look/ kill…

-----------------------------------------

"KIKYO!"

"…what am I…doing here…Inuyasha…?" Kikyo questioned.

"/sigh/ Kikyo…" Inuyasha goes and abruptly embraces Kikyo, but immediately Kikyo thrusts back.

"Inuyasha…did you already forget…that I want to _kill_ you! Or do you think I am now your lover? You are only an annoying hindrance. You are nothing more but something **_I _**must destroy!" Kikyo exclaimed. Kikyo was about to storm out of the room and outside, away from Inuyasha, until he grabbed her arm.

"Kikyo…I…don't go just yet…" Inuyasha started, but Kikyo was trying to break free from Inuyasha's grip. Kikyo was struggling so much, Inuyasha pinned her to the wall. "Kikyo! …listen…I know that you hate me, and wish to kill me…you can kill me…but know this…no matter how hard I try, I always end up thinking of…you…" Inuyasha spoke softly, into Kikyo's ear. "Kikyo…I love you…" everything was silent.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo said under her breath. "AGH!" Kikyo fell to the ground, holding her heart. "Damn…that bastard…" Kikyo started to heave and wheeze.

"Kill him, kill this man, make him exist no more…Destroy his very soul!…kill him…kill him…" Kikyo kept hearing "his" voice, echoing through her mind. Not only was she hearing "his" voice, her heart was in pain, throbbing. 

"KIKYO! KIKYO!" Inuyasha began to yell. "Oi, Kikyo, Oi!"

Kikyo fell to the ground. _"If you want the pain to stop…come back to me…come back…to…me…let him live…"_ The voice in her head began to fade away, but the pain in her chest was still in utter pain.

"Inuyasha…guh…get…out…of…THE WAY!…ugh…" Kikyo started to get up, trying to push her way through Inuyasha. But Inuyasha just kept Kikyo pinned to the wall. "Inuyasha…move…it!!"

"Kikyo…what's going on with you? Tell me!" Inuyasha began to panic, he didn't know what was going on anymore. Then suddenly there was a big blast, which broke the roof of the cabin.

"hehe…Konnichwa Inuyasha-san, why don't you let Kikyo-san go?" The voice was soft and kind, and could stop even the most corrupted human.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled. When Inuyasha first looked to the direction of the voice he thought it was a human, but soon he began to pick up the man's scent and then knew this "man" was really a…hanyou.

"hmm…who am I? Heheh I'm Zenkai…the Destruction (A/N /evil music/ MUHAHAAHAHAHAAH) /ahem/ well…really there isn't suppose to be the "Destruction" part at the end but I thought it would be cool to put it there! /smile/" Zenkai said, with some sarcasm.

"ehh…/sweat drop/ ok…whatever. What the hell do you want with Kikyo!?!" Inuyasha was enraged. He didn't exactly understand the situation. First Kikyo shows up, Naraku beats the crap (A/N onegai, plz excuse me of my language, gomen nasai) out of him, and then this weirdo comes blasting in and asks _him_ to let Kikyo go. What the freaking hell is going on!! (A/N I'll answer that! Inuyasha: NO MORE AUTHOR NOTES! FINISH THE CHAPTER! Satou: Hai…)

"Inuyasha…OSUWARI!!!" Kikyo spat out. (What am I saying…? Ughh…) Kikyo then ran out, still wondering why she said "osuwari".

"Ka...Kagome?" Inuyasha was bewildered, he had thought that Kagome was taken away by Naraku, but could have sworn that he heard Kagome say "osuwari".

"If you done talking to your self, I would like to leave quickly." Zenkai then got ready for a battle. He called out his swords and took his ready position. "Are you ready…Inuyasha…?"

Inuyasha got up from his fallen position and took out his Tetsusaiga. "…I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" Inuyasha jumped to Zenkai, ready to kill him any second. "I'll wipe that stupid smirk of your face, you…GAH!"

Zenkai then jumped to Inuyasha "WAHH YOU'RE REALLY CUTE UP CLOSE!!!!!! YOU'RE EARS ARE SO SOFT!!! KAWAII!!!" Zenkai started petting Inuyasha, admiring his shiny coat and cute ears (A/N WAII! /smile/ Inuyasha: /POW/…GET SEROUS!!!!! NOW! Satou:…hai…). "/ahem/ hehe excuse me…" apologized Zenkai. "Now's the real fight…get ready…MUTT!" Zenkai's voiced deepened, growing evil, dark. Zenkai took up his stance, and waiting for Inuyasha's attack.

"Keh…now this is better!" Inuyasha charged at him with full force. When Inuyasha was ready to do a diagonal slash, Zenkai disappeared and appeared at Inuyasha's back, swords at hand, then blew Inuyasha away with millions of slashes.

The battle continued on.

---WITH KIKYO---

"/cough cough/ guh…what the hell is wrong…gah…with my b-body?" Kikyo continued to run in all directions, or wherever it feet would take her. She still held onto her chest, unable to stop the pain that was coursing through her body. She also had a lot on her mind, when she was with Inuyasha a few minutes ago; she had said "osuwari", which meant, "sit". Why would she say that? Something so much like…Kagome? "Arg…it…hurts…ugh…it…really…hurts…stop…stop it…!" Kikyo was in utter pain. She could barely feel anything. Soon, she would begin to feel unstable, she was losing her senses. Her body couldn't bare it anymore, so she lay there, motionless. She fainted, now she rested there, unable to feel the cold hard ground, unable to taste the dirt in her mouth.

"hmm…seems that body of yours is still weak…o well…I'll just take you back now…hahaha" The baboon man picked up the half-dead miko and disappeared.

---FIGHT WITH INUYASHA & ZENKAI---

"/huff puff/ heh…you pretty good…Inuyasha-san. To actually hold out this long…against me…" Zenkai complimented Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…"

"Be quiet, Miroku…stay back…this is my battle…" Inuyasha told Miroku. After hearing the blast, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Shippo, and Kirara came running to see what was the commotion. But to find a battle between the inu and a young man…who strangely looked a lot like Kagome. (A/N MUHAHAHAHA IM SOOO EVIL!!! Inuyasha: BACK TO WORK!!!! Satou: T.T)

"Zenkai…come on back…" suddenly a voice was heard, echoing through the surround of the battle site.

"Hai…master…" Zenkai jumped away, leaving nothing behind except a very confused group.

"Damn that Naraku…what is he thinking…?" Questioned Inuyasha.

"Ne, ne Inuyasha…don't you think that guy you were just fight look a lot like Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked Inuyasha, seeing if he noticed the resemblance of a certain girl and an evil weird guy. Miroku thought if the guy were really a girl he could have thought it was Kagome.

"/sigh/ yea…Zenkai really does look like her…Come on…lets go…we need to find Kikyo…" Inuyasha said calmly.

"What about Kagome!?! Have you already forgotten about Kagome, you baka mutt?" Kouga couldn't believe that Inuyasha doesn't care for Kagome anymore, so he punched him out of his senses.

"What the…Why the hell did you do that!?!?!"

"Just shut up and lets go find Kagome! Unless you don't care for her anymore."

Inuyasha was shocked, he didn't know how to react to that question. All this time he only cared for Kikyo, not paying any attention to Kagome. "…Kagome…" Inuyasha started running, trying to pick any scent of Kagome…or Kikyo. Once he did, he ran as fast as he could, to finally be able to find the one he truly loved…

END OF CH. 8

?DICTIONARY?

bai bai – bye bye (hahahah XP)

konnichwa – hello

kawaii – cute

Zenkai – OMG!! LOOKIE!!! U GET TO KNOW WAT IT MEANS!!! And it means…DESTROY!!!!! MUHAHAHAHA I WILL DESTORY U ALL!!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------

Satou: SOOOO!!! Wat ya think?? This chappie was quite an interesting chappie…hahah

Zenkai: yes it was! /happy happy/ INUYASHA'S EARS R SOOOO CUTE!!!!!! XD

Satou: hehe…yes it was…/grabs dagger/ MUHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHH DIE ZENKAI DIE!!!!!!

Dead Zenkai: /bubble bubble/

Satou: heheh /smile/

Naraku: ehh…isn't he need in other chapters too…

Satou: OH SHOT!!!!!!!!!!! /revives Zenkai/

Alive Zenkai: YAY!!! IM NOT DEAD!!!!!

Satou: ho…hey…if I could just revive him…hehehe….might as will kill him some more…heheh…MUHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH

Dead Zenkai: /bubble bubble/

Satou: /revives Zenkai/ FUN! FUN! FUN!!!!!!! Heheh….ok…well…hope u liked this chappie!!! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!! Heheh….BAI BAI!!!!

Zenkai: /smile/

Satou: DOWN ZENKAI DOWN!!!!!!! /kick kick/


	10. Confront!

Finding Out the Truth

Ch. 9 Confront!

"Kagome…" Inuyasha charges after……………………………………………"AHHHHHHH…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Satou: IT FREAKIN HASN'T STARTED YET!

Inuyasha: gomen nasai Satou-sama…T-T

Satou: GOOD BOY/pat pat/…MUHAHAHAHAHA I HAVE COMPLETE POWER OVER…/bonk/……/twitch twitch/ WHO FREAKIN THREW THAT! COME ON COME ON!

Inuyasha: baaakaa…

Satou: NAAAANIII/stares at Inuyasha/…muhahahahahaha…HAHAHAAHAHAAH /grabs Inuyasha/

Inuyasha: AHHHH! HELP ME! AHHHHHHHHHH!…

Satou: Muhahahahaha…

MOMENTS LATER---

Satou:** OMFG! OKAY! **KONNICHWA MINNA-SAN/smile/ sorry for the delay! I've been EXTREMELY busy with school…so I don't ever get the chance to update. (GOMEN NASAI!) NOW! WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY, ON WITH THE STORY/smile smile/

"…"

Inuyasha:………SATOU DOESN'T OWN INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAHHH /muffle muffle/

Satou: hehe…/smile/…ja…/runs away with a dead Inuyasha/

-----------------------------------------

Zenkai quickly jumped from one tree to the next, wondering why his master kept him down. Then he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He stopped, trying to subdue the pain, which kept him from reaching his master. The pain was spreading, from the middle of his chest to his arms and legs. Soon he lost all his senses…he fainted.

After but an hour or so, Zenkai came to. His body was numb, and aching all over, his arms, legs, everything was shaking. "…ugh…what the…/cough/ the hell is wrong…/cough/ with my body?" Zenkai coughed up blood. When Zenkai managed to get up, he walked up slowly, next to a tree and rested there for a few minutes until finally mustering enough strength to lift his slim body up, using the tree as a support. "This is just freakin' great/cough/ gotta go see Naraku-sama…" With that said he rushed off, falling a few times, but soon was gone.

WITH INUYASHA---

"Kagome…" Inuyasha kept running, going faster and faster, hoping he wasn't too late. He kept Kagome's smiling figure in his mind, making him go forward. He stopped, looking down at the ground, "Who…do you love?" he questioned himself. "Gah! Damnit! Gotta keeping going." Inuyasha ran forward, not stopping, not wanting to stop, he _had_ to see Kagome…and Kikyo.

As Inuyasha kept running, he could hear his companion's footsteps far behind. They were probably worried, not knowing anything, he thought. He stopped, catching his breath. He breathed in and out, calming himself. He sniffed the air, getting a whiff of Naraku's foul smell. He snorted "I'm gonna _kill_ you Naraku…" He glared straight forward, "I'm gonna really make you pay, I'm gonna _really_ make pay dearly for everything you did to me…and to Kikyo…_and_ Kagome." Inuyasha charged forward once again, not leaving any trace of him behind except a burning anger.

WITH KIKYO---

"Guh…" The beautiful maiden slowly got up, "g..gahh!" The young woman threw up blood, making her feel sick to her stomach. She coughed out more blood, her vision blurred, her senses fading again.

"I guess that girl's soul is rejecting your body…Kikyo. Huh? I guess that clay body of yours is too insignificant, how about a _real_ body? Will you accept this deal? All _you_ have to do is kill that inu of yours. How about it, you keeping telling you hate him, so why not _kill_ him?" the muscular man said to the fallen miko.

"…gah…damn you…Naraku…" Kikyo cursed, and went into a deep slumber. There was complete silence, nothing sounded but the wind that blew outside. Moments later, a creaking door opened.

"Naraku-sa…" The slim man fell, finally reaching his destination.

"hehe…this will be very interesting now…hahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" Naraku laughed, scheming his evil plan.

WITH INUYASHA---

"INUYASHA! WAIT UP!" All of friends hurried as fast as they could, still clueless about the situation.

"That stupid mutt. The hell is he freaking up to? OI!" Kouga yelled out. He too didn't know about anything expect that "his" Kagome is gone because of the "stupid mutt". He rushed forward, catching up to Inuyasha.

"What the hell do you want!" Inuyasha growled. He obviously didn't want to be farther annoyed by the ookami. Irritated by his response, the ookami youkai lunged toward the speeding hanyou.

"WHAT THE F IS GOING ON, BAKA?" He pinned him down, wanting some answers from the angered hanyou.

"DAMN! Freakin' get off of me…gah…shit…" Inuyasha cursed, struggling to get the ookami off of him.

"You're telling me everything that's going, baka inu! The hell is going on with Kagome!" Declared the youkai.

"Freakin'..ok…just get off of me!" Pushing Kouga off, and began his explanation.

IN SOME DARK CAVE…OF SOMETHING---

Droplets of water poured gently down on the beautiful miko who lies there, a rhythmic sound, echoing throughout the mysterious cave. The wind picked up, flowing through her hair, a cold breeze, blowing at her face. Everything was silent expect for the moaning of Mother Nature. She slowly gathered up her strength, slowly picking up her swollen body up from the hard, cold ground. The world spinning, her sight began to come back to her, able to see some of the features in the dampened cave.

As all her senses came back, she felt warm…different. Thump…thump…a beating, soft and calm, soon it began to race as she became tense, this feeling in her chest…She felt her chest…thump…thump…a heart…? She began to panic, wondering if this was just a dream…a nightmare maybe…then as she was panicking she felt something…warm…

"What the hell…?" she began feeling where the warmth came from. There was something soft, stringy. Then as she felt down, there was a sort of bumpy feeling, then a cloth maybe, a hard one.

"OMG! I thought you hated me…yet your…/whisper/ sexually harassing me…/gasp/"

"WHAT THE F!" the surprised…and embarrassed maiden jumped back, confused out of her mind.

The "object" picked "it" self up. "Sheesh…I was just kidding. Do you happen to know where we are Kikyo-san?" The thought-to-be object questioned.

"How the hell am I suppose to know, Zenkai…Your damned master freaking put us here." Kikyo was irritated beyond question. Not only did she not know where she was and couldn't see anything, she was stuck with this godforsaken man whom she didn't like…very much.

INUYASHA'S AND PEOPLE---

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Inuyasha picked himself up, after getting hit by Kouga again…somehow.

"BAKARU (A/N ish that how u spell it! FREAKIN' GET UP BEFORE I HAVE TO SMACK YOU AGAIN!"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING! DID YOU FORGET ALL ABOUT KAGOME-SAN!" Everything was going senile. After Inuyasha's brief explanation, the group had been informed of Kagome situation, and didn't need Inuyasha's and Kouga's arguments. The youkai and hanyou quickly shut up after hearing that and just kept on going toward the direction where Naraku's hideout was.

MOMENTS LATER…AND A SERIS OF FIGHTS…---

"hahahaha…I'm so glad you can make it Inuyasha…today will be the end of WORLD HUNGER! (Satou: U FREAKIN IDIOT! WRONG SCRIPT!) /ahem/ the end of your life…MUHAHAHAHAHAAH!" (Satou: sheesh…people these days…/sigh/)

"Naraku…"

END OF CH. 9

?DICTIONARY?

Gomen nasai – I'm sorry…in a polite way.

Oi – Hey

Ookami – Wolf

Bakaru – Kinda like a bastard…

Wai – yay! XD

-----------------------------------------

Satou: WAI! WAI! I FINALLY FINISHED A CHAPTER! I REALLY REALLY AM SRY! I should have finished this LONG ago…but….i have been really busy……IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SRY! This was also a pretty short chapter! I am soooooo terribly sry! Ehh…OO! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! T-T I have so little reviews….probably cause I SUCK at writing hahah…yup! That's it! But for those who DO review….I AM AT UR DEBT! I LOVE YOU! hahahaha….ok….guessy that's it…….I WILL TRY MY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY BEST TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!


End file.
